


My Death

by Tigi



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Other, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi





	My Death

A long time ago I came to the conclusion that It wasn't my death, wich filled me with rage and let me come back.  
No, it was the agony to watch my family first suffer and then die. After I came back I could put the agony away, not the anger but the agony.  
My anger filled me and turned me into a restless killer with only one task. I wanted to get revenge for my family and I wanted their murder to pay.  
Ghastly warnend me that my anger once would result in my downfall.  
He was wrong and right at the same time. It wasn't the anger, no it was the agony, wich came back from where I put it and killed the lest spark of mercy in me.  
It was the agony, which gave me the final push to put the armor on.

I don't want to make any excuses because there aren't any which would justify my decision.

Now I can see every thing clear or at least clearer.  
Now I know it was a decision, a decision which leaded into a pain, I could have made a different decision.  
But I was blind a long time ago, if I could make things undone, I would, if I could change my past I would but I can't and I never will abel to do so.  
I was blind for all the damage I caused.  
I was blind enough to kill my best friends mother  
Yeah I can renember it, I can't renember everything, but this I remember.  
It is painfull to remember this and I don't want to, normally my memory is a good thing, I'm a clever guy and I have a good memory.  
A bless for every detective to remember a tatort and the details.

But now it fells like a curse, which was given me for my sins, a way to soft punishment for the things I've done.  
Also I can recall what brought me back.  
One again it was agony, which turned my life into a new direction, but this time it wasn't my agony it was HIS


End file.
